王肖作茧自缚
by Sassicaia
Summary: fanfiction外链，全职高手同人，刑讯梗


p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;"004/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"进来。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"冰冷到极致的声音主人来自自己朝朝暮暮惦念的人。肖时钦修长而稳定的手在摸上门把的时候颤抖了一下，最终缓缓推来了行刑部漆黑沉重的大门。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦环视一圈从未涉足过的行刑部，向来冷静温和的眼神不带停留地扫过挂在墙壁上令人胆颤的刑具，长短不一的，有男人手腕般粗的木棍，铁棍，碳纤维甩棍；材质不同的鳄鱼皮质指挥鞭，带电藤杖，缠绕着细铁丝的马鞭；大小各异的，带着把手的板子，有机玻璃板，带孔木板，甚至还有可加热的铁板；还有奇形怪状，兴欣战队与自己齐名的武器制作天才关榕飞作为消遣而创造的各式刑具，连肖时钦都不知道这些器具，要怎么，在身体哪个部位使用，会造成多大的痛苦。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"最后，肖时钦的目光停在了站在黑色皮质刑床旁边的王杰希。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王队，抱歉。"肖时钦微微鞠了一躬。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但冷静的外表下，天知道他是用了多大的毅力才让自己保持了这份冷静！！这是自全面抗击虫族开始，第一次，第一次自己和王杰希，自己倾慕爱恋人的人共处一室的机会！！然而，然而却是在这样尴尬的场合！！！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希大小不一的眼睛直直地看着肖时钦，半晌，声音极低地说了一句：/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦，你不会怠慢在这种小事上。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦嘴角微微地翘起，右手却在身后紧紧地攥紧，"我相信若是小高犯了错，王队也会私自教育而不是送来这。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希的瞳孔缩了一下，最终还是沉默下去。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"况且，"肖时钦轻轻地说，"她受不住的。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希没答话，抬手脱下军绿色的大衣，挂在生了铁锈的挂钩上，而后用修长有力的左手，一丝不苟地卷起了衬衣袖—每道折痕三公分宽，一直卷到了手肘处。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦没有说话，却着了魔一般地盯着对面人的小臂。王杰希身形修长，体格偏瘦，远不似田森那般虎背熊腰的壮实，但也完全不会让人联想到"弱"这个字眼。露出的小臂上格外好看：覆盖着薄薄却紧实的肌肉，稍稍突起的青色脉络如同装饰一般丛宽大的手背一直延伸到手腕处骨头的突起处，优雅地彰显着这支手臂的主人绝对的力量。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"如果不是了解王杰希的身份，这双小臂，这双手，肖时钦觉得更适合去弹钢琴。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但王杰希虎口和掌心的老茧，却给这双看似无害的手平添了几分凶险。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那么，肖队请吧。"王杰希转过身，开始挑拣等会儿要用的刑具。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦的心中仿佛突然冒出了一簇极小极小的火苗，他低下头，解开衬衫的扣子，露出了一个他自己都没有察觉到的微笑。也许是在漫长的暗恋生涯中把自己的地位放得太低太低，感谢，感谢王杰希转过了身，能够留给他一个受刑者，最后的，仅剩的一点点尊严，选择不去看他脱去全身遮蔽物的窘迫模样。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦脱下军靴，赤裸的双脚踏在刑讯室冰冷粗糙的水泥地上，让肖时钦经不住瑟缩了一下，却多半不是为了过低的温度，而是为了地上奇怪的滑腻触感—是没清理干净的血迹吗？他想。见王杰希还是没有转过身，肖时钦苦笑了一下，白皙的手指滑进底裤，慢慢地拽下，连着自己的其他衣物一股脑儿扔进了旁边生锈的铁丝网编成的小筐中，而后，迅速地趴在了半人高的皮质刑床上。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而后，他听到了王杰希快步走近刑床，拿起刑床下垂着的束缚带—毕竟是惩罚自己人，联盟禁止了铁制的手铐—动作迅速利落地牢牢捆绑住了肖时钦略略纤细的手腕，而后是手肘，大臂，甚至是…脖颈。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"待王杰希开始给自己上腰腹间的束缚时，带着枪茧的微凉手指无意识地触碰到了肖时钦的皮肤，惹得他从尾椎骨到脖颈处都染上了一层薄薄的红晕，而小腹处竟是有一股热流直窜到了头顶—只是被稍微碰了几下，竟然就有了反应么！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然而真正让他羞得咬牙的则是，王杰希大大地分开了他的双腿！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大腿处的束缚带有一定的距离，为了使得受罚者的肌肉能够充分放松，刑床设计者关榕飞很"好心地"设计双腿从膝盖处分开足足有六十厘米，加之腹部为了保护重要器官特地加厚了一层，受罚者的臀部即使在刑床平放的情况下也会自然翘起。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦一想到这，就羞愤欲死。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"被王杰希看光了啊…/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"以如此羞辱的形态，出现在自己爱慕了足足五年的衣冠整洁的人眼下！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但是，待王杰希把自己脚踝的束缚带都系好了之后，肖时钦的心顿时如坠冰窟。他完全不能动了！可以移动，可以挣扎的关节每一寸都被牢牢的束缚住！甚至，他甚至连扬头这种动作都根本做不出来！！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"尖厉凶险的鞭声破空而来，仿佛饥饿了多时的猛兽看到了第一块血肉般狠狠咬在了肖时钦光滑的，没有任何痕迹的脊背上！肖时钦根本没有预料到的剧痛，第一下就让他痛呼出声！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"从右肩开始，到腰部左部略上方收势，一条清晰的鞭痕以肉眼可见的速度迅速充血，青紫，泛黑，而后细小的血珠密密麻麻地涌了出来！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"指挥鞭（/span/fontsignalwhipfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"），肖时钦在心里默念，试图用在训练营时期的熬刑课上工具分析来缓解自己的疼痛，标准长度/span/font90font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"厘米，特殊黑色尼龙材料，韧性极强—/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" —font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"挥舞时会有尖厉的破空声，肖时钦紧紧咬住了嘴唇忍住了没有叫出声，却痛得冷汗直冒，特别是右肩上端伤口，也就是鞭子的前端，明显地裂出血口，想必王杰希是把指挥鞭前端的保护皮套给摘去了，而且连续两下分毫不差地重合在一处，那么—/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦的思路再一次被刀割般的痛楚打断，脊背上的鞭痕彻底炸裂开，温热的液体缓缓流出，他没忍住再次痛呼出声—那么，那么只要第三下重合在一处，受刑者的皮肤便会被割裂开！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦的牙齿深深陷入了柔软的唇瓣，一股腥味弥漫开，还好，这次忍住了没叫。第四下，第四下指挥鞭居然还落在已经皮开肉绽的那一道鞭痕上！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊啊！！！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可怖的痛楚几乎把肖时钦，联盟中最睿智的战术大师之一，的脑海冲的混混沌沌，第五下，居然还落在同一处！布置战术，指挥战事的脑海现在只叫嚣着一个"疼"字。尖厉的指挥鞭打在血肉模糊的伤口上，竟是如尖锐的刀直直割入骨髓！他甚至，肖时钦甚至想要去卑微地求情，不为了停下这能够活活把人痛死的鞭打，只为了让王杰希，自己最爱和最敬重的人，能够稍稍换一个地方。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖队受不了了？"自己最思慕的声音仿佛离自己很遥远，但却又清晰地传入自己耳朵里，"烨柏的左腿被虫族刺穿的时候，比这疼多了。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他感到铁制的尖厉鞭尾轻轻扫过裂开的皮肤，而后，自己心目中最悦耳动人的声音却又吐出寒心的话："冯主席没说惩罚的数目，只是特地嘱咐我，不能伤到脑子。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦心中因为王杰希转身而蹿起的那一小簇火苗，在这一句话后，彻底地熄灭。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那么，那么，如果不是冯主席的话，王队，你就会杀了我以报周烨柏之仇吗？/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希没有说话，只是转到了肖时钦的右边，高高地扬起手，狠戾的五鞭快速地抽了上去！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刑床上的人仿佛没有知觉般的，身上没有一处关节能动，只看到他握着螺丝刀的修长手指痉挛般地伸直，弯出了不可思议的弧度。而后，慢慢地，无力地垂下。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"无法抑制地惨叫争先恐后地冲出了肖时钦的喉咙，他的声音一向是温和柔软的。然而此刻，潮水一般涌上的可怖疼痛吓坏了他，柔软的嗓音变得粗哑，修长的身子止不住想要挣扎，但无奈只能像一条被扔到岸上的鱼，只能徒劳地任人宰割。束缚带立刻在他没有受伤的白皙皮肤上制造出醒目的红痕，但这些疼痛，与背上凶残的"/span/fontX"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"相比起来，不值一提。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"五下指挥鞭割破了他的皮肤，由于不停留地抽下来，裂口程度甚至比前一道还更骇人些：裂口两端的皮肤向外翻转，在皮肉覆盖较少的肩胛骨处伸直隐隐看得出骨头。而最可怕的，却是这两道狰狞而血肉模糊的伤口，贯穿了整个背部的/span/fontX font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中心处，本来流畅优雅脊椎凹陷处被生生抽得断裂开。那一处的皮肤高高隆起，鲜血源源不断地从此处流下，顺着脊背下半段仍然流畅的线条，缓缓流向仍然完好的双丘之间。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦痛苦地闭上了眼，王杰希，你要打死我吗？真的要打死这暗恋了你五年，却不敢说出口的人吗？/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"烨柏是家中老幺，上头有个不成器的二哥，和一个已经在前线阵亡的大哥。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希沉声说，把染了血的指挥鞭随手扔进了盐水桶里泡着，细细的殷红立刻飘起。继而拿过了挂在墙上的三股鞭。碳纤维制成的手柄前却是通体柔软的蛇鞭，分成了三股，三股的鞭尾部都为散鞭状。柔软的三股鞭通体漆黑，看一眼便不寒而栗。鞭子有如三条黑巴曼蛇，绵软的身躯中却蕴含着可怖的力量，阴阴地吐着信子。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"三股鞭的威力不言而喻，立刻在肖时钦已经流满鲜血的脊背上平添了三道隆起的紫痕。而这三道伤痕与/span/fontxfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"字的交汇处，则有小小的血花溅起。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦感觉自己的牙齿甚至咬到了骨头，还好，这次忍住了。不得不说他松了一口气，心里甚至在感激王杰希换了地方，但三股鞭的疼痛却一样不可小觑。因为冯主席嘱咐过不能伤到双手，他连握拳来减轻痛苦都做不到，只能狠狠抠着手下皮质刑床，不长的指甲却硬生生把质地良好的皮面抠破。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这样一来，周家二老，失去了所有儿子。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希手起鞭落，一句话的功夫竟是已经落下十余鞭。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而且，微草的配合，全部打乱。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊—唔啊！！！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"连着十几下鞭子，即使肖时钦极力不叫出声，却无法掩盖喑哑的，动物般的嘶吼冲破喉咙。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而王杰希却没有因为肖时钦压抑不住的痛呼停下手，每挥下一鞭便是三道充血的紫痕。三股鞭不好控制打的位置，鞭痕的重合之处密密麻麻的破皮处也渐渐渗出血来。而把肖时钦折磨疯了的，却是三股鞭落下时，牵扯到指挥鞭落下的凶残无比的伤痕。第一道鞭痕在三股鞭开始之前本已经止住了血，但如今，却在另一种鞭子无情的虐打下，再次绽开了伤口，血肉模糊。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"每一次与指挥鞭的伤痕交接，肖时钦都觉得是有一把锥子深深扎入骨髓发肤。而自己所能做的，除了咬紧嘴唇压抑下痛呼之外，连转转脖颈都做不到。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"就如同献祭的羊羔，或是中世纪的奴隶，只能无奈地辗转在无情的虐打中。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然而，抽打这些祭品的是残暴的君主，而抽打自己的…却是自己的爱人。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"狠狠两鞭落在伤的最重的指挥鞭鞭痕交接处，成功让肖时钦再一次大呼出声。皮肉翻飞，鲜血直流，疼出的冷汗蜇得目不忍睹的脊背有如再加上了千万只蚂蚁的啃咬。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"冯主席说，我不会给你一颗枪子，为了你的脑子！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"但肖时钦此刻却宁愿挨一颗枪子儿，可谓死罪可免，活罪难逃。他明白选择鞭子，虽然带来的是可怖的痛楚，但这痛楚却不伤筋动骨。但纯粹的皮肉刑罚，未必比伤筋动骨来得好受。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"又一次落在指挥鞭交叉处！！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"拜托，拜托，王杰希，可不可以不要打得这么重…/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"能否在下手的时候，留几分力，让我感受到哪怕是一分的怜惜，起码让我留个念想的余地，让我知道，我对你的爱慕，不是无聊透顶的独角戏…/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啊啊啊…"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"梳理整齐的头发被冷汗扰得狼狈无比，肖时钦已经没有力气来压抑自己的痛呼，在爱慕的人面前保持最后的一尊严。喉咙早就喊哑了，生理性的痛呼也变得脆弱不堪，但眼眶却干涩涩得流不出一滴泪水。瘦削却覆盖着漂亮的肌肉的身躯没力气紧绷，只在鞭子上身的时候微微颤抖几下。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"拜托，求求你，虽然我说不出口，能不能不要把我对你的爱慕，用不近人情的鞭子抽得支离破碎…/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;"005/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嗖～啪！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希冷静地落下一鞭后，把同样染上了血迹的三股鞭扔进了盐水桶。最后一鞭落在束缚带的正上方，距离重要器官上方一寸处。而趴在刑床上的人，微微抽动了一下，连呼痛的力气都已然消弥。整个背部已经没有一处完好，鲜血淋漓，裂口严重的地方还在滴着血，顺着形容可怖的背，顺着刑床，一滴滴滴落在水泥地板上。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"啪嗒。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一滴血竟是落在王杰希的黑色军靴上，不显眼，却足以引起王杰希的注意。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"足够了吗？王杰希看着肖时钦面目全非的，本来流畅精瘦的背部，问自己。但一闭眼，周烨柏哭得几乎昏死过去的老母亲，因为团队配合出现缺口而顿时大量侵入的虫族丑陋无比的嘴脸，周烨柏被刺穿后感染而生生锯断的腿，以及一群吓得发抖的小队员，却一样一样浮现出来。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他在怕，他也会怕。微草队员，每个都是他亲手带出来的孩子。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"队长好，我叫周烨柏！"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"十七岁，刚从训练营出来的烨柏带着一股子新兵的朝气，意气风发地站在自己面前。身后背着/span/fontSuper Redhawkfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"长狙击枪，穿着墨绿色的队服，骄傲地对着自己敬礼。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王队长，我们家烨柏，就交给您了。"这是周烨柏的母亲在拥抱完儿子后，握着王杰希的手说的话。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"周烨柏的家就剩最后一个儿子了，父母跟他说，照顾好自己最后的儿子。他们两人没什么心愿，只希望儿子能在战后平安归来。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"平安归来？王杰希修长有力的手猛的握紧，骨节透出青白的颜色。平安归来？但周烨柏却偏偏是，第一个丧失战斗力的人员。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还好，烨柏，还活着…活着就好，活着就好…"这是周烨柏母亲在哭晕过去前说的最后一句话。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那样朝气蓬勃的少年，烨柏才二十一岁！才二十一岁的少年，刚刚踏上战场两年，就要因为眼前这人手下的一个小孩胡闹犯下的过错，永远地残废！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而更让人生气的是，最终将要呈现给大众的文章！/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"因周烨柏操作失误而造成的战场漏洞？肖时钦即使的部署？三零一优秀的支援？/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"凭什么？！"王杰希捏着明日报纸的初稿，厉声质问主席。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王队啊，"冯宪君点燃了一根烟，却没有抽，夹在食指和中指的关节处，在昏暗的房间里闪着幽幽的红光，"说出来很残忍，但不说，我相信你也知道。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"现在高科技战争，每一个战机都由成百上千个零件组成，如果让其他普通士兵知道一个小螺丝钉可以关系到战争的成败以及生命的存亡，势必会造成不必要的恐慌。"冯宪君吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出，在潮湿的空气中仿佛凝固般迟缓地停留在半空，"对联盟如今采用的战机的恐慌，以及对肖时钦的不信任。但你我都知道，如果没有肖时钦发明的战机，这场战争我们必输无疑。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这不是肖时钦的错误，很明显，以他的谨慎，不会犯这么低级的疏忽。现在能直接组装联盟战机的除了他，还有手下的戴妍琦，我认为应当对她提起诉讼，给烨柏受到的伤害，以及微草所面临的用人危机，做出一个交代。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微草的用人危机。"冯宪君缓慢地重复了一句王杰希所说的话，"恕我直言，凭着戴妍琦最近的评估报告以及最近组装出的战机质量，甚至提交给关榕飞的新型弹药构想，都可以看出她是一位综合性的科研人才，对整个战争来说，太稀有了。烨柏，"冯宪君顿了一下，"是一位优秀的士兵。"他把士兵两个字咬的很重。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"主席是认为微草的价值比不上雷霆，还是在质疑我的用人眼光。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王队，我们都不知道战争还会进行多久，前线的战斗，和后台的研究，两方都是极其重要的组成部分。你是个聪明人，大可以想想如果没有了肖时钦的战机，没有戴妍琦的狙击枪，会是什么样的后果。"冯宪君站了起来，"我很欣赏你，我也理解自己的队员罹难是什么感受，但现在大势所需，很抱歉，王队。如果有什么需求，我和整个联盟，会尽可能的补偿。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "…"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希咬了咬牙，以他的理智，不见得会不能理解最终所做的决定，但内心的愤怒却叫嚣着要找一个突破口，眼前闪过的是烨柏鲜血淋漓的左腿。他深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，"我请求，对肖队进行刑罚。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"冯宪君吸烟的动作一顿，最终说，"好。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"关门的时候，身后传来一声："注意他的脑子。"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希闭了闭眼睛，把自己从回忆中抽出。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还不够，王杰希看了下肖时钦完好，却流满鲜血的臀部，对自己说。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦已经疼得意识模糊，但却清楚地感觉到脖颈处束缚带解开，而后自己下颔被并不轻柔地抬起，而后甜腻得发苦的液体被强制性灌了进去。葡萄糖，肖时钦苦笑一下，缓缓吞咽下去。让自己朝思暮想的那只手毫不迟疑地撤去，下颔又无力地垂落在刑床上。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王队这是…在为自己…的队友…出气啊…"肖时钦吞下未经稀释的葡萄糖后恢复了一些力气，但本来有些模糊的痛感却重新涌了上来，让一句完整的话支离破碎。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "…"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"王杰希没有说话，却拿来一块干净的毛巾，蘸了温水，把肖时钦臀上和背上的血迹一点点擦去。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦艰难地转过僵硬的脖颈，闭上眼，两行清泪流下。一霎那间，背上的痛楚仿佛置之身外，而逐渐放大的，是柔软的心脏，这个无数骨骼，肌肉，组织，细细保护起来的器官，被一把用钝了的小刀，一下下割着。/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"人，这个受到赞美的半神，到底是什么？他不是恰好在最需要力量的时候却少力量吗？当他在快乐中飞翔，或当他在痛苦中沉沦的时候，也就是正当他接近无限而渴望融入其中时候，不却是总受到羁绊，被重新带回愚钝而冰冷的意识吗？"/span/font/p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.4; margin: 10px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Hiragino Sans GB', 'Microsoft YaHei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, tahoma, arial, simsun, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 14px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"肖时钦，这位联盟最优秀的机械师，热力工程学家，电磁脉冲学家，四大战术大师之一的脑海中，此刻却浮现出自己在十二三岁读过的《少年维特之烦恼》中，最为著名的一段话。/span/font/p 


End file.
